Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to field of advertising and particularly relates to the field of advertising for a television system. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for displaying advertisements during power-up of the television system.
Description of the Related Art
Television reception systems are typically designed to function in one of two ways: when the receiver is turned on for viewing programs, the receiver remains on the same channel that was being viewed when it was turned off; else the receiver always re-tunes to the same default channel when it is turned on. This power-up configuration of the receiver is observed in a stand-alone television device as well as in the television broadcast/distribution system with other tuning/reception devices (e.g., set-top boxes) which use a variety of delivery methods, including, for example, cable, satellite, and line-of-sight. Even though the first power-up configuration of the receiver is ideal for a television viewer, the configuration represents loss of revenue and promotional opportunities for the television service providers. That is, by receivers automatically tuning to the same channel that was viewed before turning off the receiver, the channel which is of viewer's choice, the service provider does not have the opportunity to more directly draw subscribers' attention towards the advertisements that form one of the means for generating revenue.
In the view of forgoing, there is a need for a system and method provided for displaying advertisements on the television system, when the television receiver is turned on. Thus, there is a need for a system which allows the advertisers to display a targeted advertising campaign to the television viewers, when the receiver is turned on, thus allowing the advertisers to reach more appropriate audience with their advertisements.
Furthermore, with the ever increasing number of consumer choices for television viewing, it is important for advertisers, content producers, and service providers such as cable television and satellite DTH television companies to accurately measure audience viewership. Traditional methods of measuring television viewership do not accurately measure lightly viewed channels.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for accurately measuring an audience viewership for the advertisements being displayed on the television system, when the television receiver is turned on.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.